Unintended Gift
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Birthday Zoro! Dedicated to narcissisticninny. AU. Smoker is reluctant to go outside because he doesn't like the cold weather, but Zoro wants to. The nice, older brother listens to his adorable little one because it was his birthday after all. Fluff!SmokerxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The days were getting colder and colder. Smoker hated cold weather. He just outright hated it. The man sat up groggily from the kotatsu table and stared down at his younger brother who was lying beside him. Zoro, who was in middle school, stared up at Smoker with a hint of curiosity. Smoker frowned at his younger brother while he lit his cigar. He was in high school, so he shouldn't be smoking. But he and Zoro were the only ones at home, and their father never cared if one or four cigars had gone missing.

"Na, Aniki."

"Huh?" Smoker lit it up and sucked in a deep breath.

"Can we go out?"

"Why? It's cold."

Smoker held his breath when Zoro snuggled in closer so that their bodies touched in the most intimate places. His younger brother had the habit of invading his private bubble, and Smoker always felt uncomfortable. The main reason is because when Zoro did that, he felt hot and embarrassed. This was something real, blood related brothers shouldn't be feeling, but Smoker did.

Apparently, Zoro felt the same way, but he didn't tell his big brother yet.

Smoker blushed and focused on tasting the cigar.

"What?" Smoker asked but with less bite.

"It's only a short trip."

Smoker puffed on the cigar, "...how long?"

"Uh...five to ten minutes...tops?"

The older brother smoked the rest of his cigar and finally crushed it in the ashtray. He pressed hard until the flame was extinguished and the cigar was smashed. Then, he dragged the cigar back, so there was a black line of ash. That was how his father finished his cigar, so he did the same to prevent suspicion. "Wear a jacket. It's going to be cold."

Zoro leapt out of the kotatsu table, and ran to collect jackets for him and Smoker. Smoker took a while to get out because the kotatsu was at the right temperature and the blanket around it was welcoming. He eventually did because Zoro went, so he crawled out into the freezing atmosphere. Already his warmed feet felt cold and left out, so Smoker rubbed his hands down to prevent heat from leaving.

His younger brother returned with two matching coats. Smoker scowled inwardly because he hated when his mother did that. Sure, it was cute and all when he and Zoro wore the same things like destined couples-but come on! He was sixteen and Zoro was turning thirteen today-oh.

"Today's your birthday."

"Yeah." Smoker slapped his face, and Zoro chuckled, "Did you forget?"

"Shut up."

"So now you have a reason to go out."

"Sure." Smoker answered curtly. Zoro smirked and handed the coat to Smoker. The older brother grumbled as he slipped his arms through. The first few seconds the jacket was icy cold, but the warmth came after. Smoker also grabbed his favorite leather gloves and tall combat boots. He was going to cover every bit of skin he had, except his face. Zoro also brought two long, white, hand-knitted scarves, and Smoker groaned.

"Please not that one."

"Why?"

"Because...we'll look like twins." What he really wanted to say was that 'we'll look like really brainwashed, infatuated couples.'

Zoro pulled out the 'bottom lip jut out pout' and Smoker averted his gaze. He always fell for that one, so he wasn't going to lose this time.

The younger brother tried again but with a smile, "I think you'll look great in a scarf."

"Haha."

"Come on Aniki."

"No."

Zoro's grin spread wider. "It's my birthday."

"Oh god! Fine!" Smoker ripped the scarf out of Zoro's hands and wrapped it swiftly around his neck. He saw a blush form across Zoro's face, but he thought it was an illusion.

Soon, Smoker and Zoro were out of their homes, and Smoker wanted to go back inside. It was really cold and the wind was biting his exposed nose and face. Zoro looked like he was enjoying it because he was skipping.

"So, where are we going?"

"Um...can we go to the Shabondy Diner?"

"There? To do what?"

"I want to eat steak." Zoro answered, but Smoker saw his younger eyes were swimming. He was hiding something.

"You sure you want steak?"

"Yeah."

"...alright."

Just in case Zoro wandered off, Smoker took Zoro's hand. He narrowed his eyes for Zoro's hand was very cold. So, he stuffed his and Zoro's hand into his coat pocket. Zoro blinked and stared up at Smoker.

"Your hands are cold."

"Oh." Zoro stared at the pocket that held their hands and he smiled.

-.-.-

Once they settled in a booth near the window, Zoro and Smoker flipped open the menu pamphlet. Smoker glared at the list of menus that had some kind of secret message. When he couldn't find any, he glared at his surroundings. Why did Zoro want to enter this restaurant? What was the meaning of those swimming eyes?

He didn't realize he was glaring at the incoming waiter, so he quickly turned passive.

"How are you two doing today?"

"Good." Zoro answered for his brother. Smoker inspected the waiter. He didn't know him, and-by looking at Zoro's demeanor-he was a stranger to him too. So, this was probably not what Zoro came in the restaurant for. He felt restless, so he clumsily asked his order.

After Zoro telling the waiter what he wanted, he added, "Um...today's also my birthday."

"Oh really?" The waiter exclaimed in a jolly manner, "Alright, then let me set it up."

The menu was taken and the waiter walked away in quick strides to the kitchen. When there was no sight of the man, Smoker leaned into Zoro, "Set what up?"

"They do a special event when it's someone birthday. Luffy said the waiters dance, sing, and throw confetti. He said it's funny."

"Whoa. That's embarrassing."

Zoro grinned, "I think it'll be fun."

"...was that what you're aiming for?"

"Huh? ...Well-"

Zoro was interrupted by a sudden upbeat music that jerked both of them out of their seats. Soon, dozens of waiters and waitresses surrounded their booth like a fanatic mob. All were wearing fluffy pink jackets and sharp sunglasses; apparently, this was the restaurant's theme. Then all started to dance in sync: spinning, twirling and waving their arms elegantly like a ballerina yet they snapped their arms quickly like sprinters. Then, the singing started and it was so arranged and strange that Smoker couldn't believe they were really singing "Happy Birthday." Finally, Zoro was told to sit next to Smoker and was covered with layers upon layers of confetti strings and glitter. Their picture was taken and the cherry on the cake was complete.

The singers left as fast as they came in. The two sat frozen, covered in confetti and still hearing the music echoing in their eardrums.

"...ppth!"

Smoker suddenly laughed and held his stomach because it hurt to laugh .Zoro's eyes widened in glee, and he laughed also.

"Oh my god-What was that!?"

"I didn't expect that!"

"Zoro, never listen to Luffy's advice!"

"But it was funny!"

"True..."

The stopped laughing when one of the dancing waiters came at their table to hand a picture. They fell in a laughing fit again because their expression in the picture looked so dorky and dumbstruck. Plus, they were covered in a glittery, stringy mess.

"So, is this what you wanted? The birthday event at this place?"

"Kind of."

"Hm?"

"Nothing Aniki."

"That doesn't really make me relieved."

"But it was great because you were here."

Smoker didn't know that this was what Zoro wanted: a picture of them together. Although they weren't smiling and they looked awfully stupid, Zoro really liked it. It was a special gift Smoker didn't realize he gave.

To this day, Zoro kept the picture in a protective frame and decorated it near his bedside.

**The End**


End file.
